


Surprisingly Emotional Filth

by tumtatumtum



Series: Rescue Me (D/S Sterek Series) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of sex here, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Pack, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really thinks he should have seen it coming.  The signs were there.</p><p>OR</p><p>Derek & the pack show Stiles that he still is beautiful while pregnant.  Through a pack orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Emotional Filth

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY encourage you read the first part of this series, but this can be read as a one-shot. Here's the down low:
> 
> \- Stiles & Derek are true mates with a BDSM lifestyle  
> \- Derek & the Moon Goddess??/magic knocked Stiles up

Stiles really thinks he should have seen it coming. The signs were there.

 

He thinks it all started when Derek and the Moon-Goddess-Thing knocked Stiles up with triplets. And those weren’t the only changes in Stiles’ life.

 

Derek’s gotten… bigger? More feral? More wolf-like? All of the above? Some of it is easy to explain- Derek has put on at least 15 pounds of muscle to an already hunk-a-licious body. He says it’s an Alpha’s body’s way of preparing to protect his future cubs. Which is great, Stiles is so not complaining! More muscle on Derek’s man-meat is not a bad thing in his book, and Derek looks about three times as intimidating and hulking as he did before.

 

The other things are harder to put into words. See, Derek was protective before Stiles got knocked up. For goodness sake, their first quasi-date involved Derek kicking his ex in the stomach (Stiles still gets hot and bothered when he thinks about it). But it’s on a whole different level now.

 

Thank god Danny and his kanima-douche-mate Jackson are now in their pack. Stiles has been working with Danny in the basement in cyber-crimes where no one can see him and his now slightly-distended belly. A slightly-distended belly that Derek will burst through the doors at least 3 times a week to stare at intensely and rub gently. (Which is definitely not allowed, because you don’t work here, Derek!) Then he’ll proceed to scent-mark Stiles and get him leaking slick, only to then stop and dramatically exit the room, growling at Danny to keep Stiles safe.

 

It’s sexually frustrating and completely unnecessary. And it’s not even the crazier things Derek and his pack has taken to doing. Such as:

 

  * Scott growled at co-workers that stared at Stiles’ belly too long (they told everyone he was gaining weight for awhile). One guy actually pissed himself a little. Scott happily reported he could smell it.



 

  * Erica will blatantly scent him after he and Derek have had sex. Then she’ll go over and furiously make-out with Boyd. While Stiles watches and gapes (he’s not turned on, he’s concerned).



 

  * Isaac and Allison will give him back and foot rubs, then disappear into the bathroom for about 20 minutes afterwards. Both of their hair will be messed up when they leave, and Stiles will be mortified (also turned on. SO turned on).



 

It’s ALL been sexually frustrating and Stiles is extremely confused. He gets why Derek has taken to ravishing him more than usual, but he doesn’t understand why the pack has been hornier than a pack of teenagers. When he brings it up with Derek, his mate ignores his questions and continues sanding the floors of their new and baby-proofed living room.

 

Derek looks delicious doing it, too. His muscles bulge under his white tank, which is almost see-through thanks to his sweat. Stiles also swears he’s gotten a little hairier too, the dusting on his chest and his happy-trail becoming more pronounced. He’s just been so much more… manly since the whole pregnancy thing.

 

Ironically, Derek’s _definitely_ been more in touch with his wolf. He’ll go for runs around their territory out in the woods. He’s taken to fucking Stiles out in the woods as well, or in any field they can find. He’ll firmly place Stiles on his hands and knees, then howl as he cums inside Stiles and knots him in the wild.

 

Stiles washer is totally judging him for the amount of grass stains on his pants.

 

All in all, the impromptu pack sex-fest wasn’t a complete surprise. Still, Stiles was blown away when it finally happened.

 

\-------------

 

After Stiles and Derek had joined their packs together with Stiles’ totally-normal-guy-pregnancy, the pack had started coming over to the cabin every 3rd Saturday of the month. They arrived in couple form: Scott with Alison and Isaac (who Stiles likes, but also wants to strangle sometimes with his scarf), Boyd and Erica, then Danny and Jackson the last two times. They’ve been thinking about adding Jordan Parrish and Lydia Martin to their pack as well, but so far it’s just a discussion.   Jordan is Scott’s temporary partner while Stiles is away, and Lydia is a genius who does…you know, Stiles isn’t sure. He’s not sure he wants to know. They’re awesome though and would be definitely be assets, but with Derek being all protective and stuff Stiles doesn’t see it happening until after the triplets are born.

 

Stiles is just about to enter his fourth month, but his belly now does have a little plump to it. It reminds him of how he would look after being stuffed full of Derek’s knot and cum for an entire day. It also just makes him feel a fat. Which leads him to pout and fuss a bit over his appearance, despite Derek’s protests to the contrary YOU’RE NOT PREGNANT, ARE YOU ASSHOLE?

 

Anyway, the point is Stiles has been feeling a little down on the way he looks. Derek promised to make him see how beautiful he was this weekend, so Stiles is looking forward to everyone leaving tonight so Derek can kiss him and hug him and make him forget how huge he’s getting.

 

All in all, things are going to be coming up Stilinski (ha, coming).

 

Stiles is so busy dreaming about how Derek’s tongue is going to make him feel better that he doesn’t notice the meaningful looks his mate keeps giving his pack mates, how everyone starts to gather in the completely sanded, newly carpeted living room. There’s a big loveseat that is unofficially Derek and Stiles’ seat, which faces a medium-sized light blue couch where Scott, Alison and Isaac usually tangle together. The couch is flanked by two similarly comfy, large olive colored chairs that are slightly smaller than Derek and Stiles’ throne. Boyd and Erica unofficially always sit to the right, Danny and Jackson to the left. It’s a nice, friendly circle of teasing, love and pack.

 

Stiles should really have noticed something was up when Derek plopped down and immediately took off his shirt, huffing something about it being hot. Stiles isn’t complaining, he never complains when Derek gets more naked. He is confused though when all the other guys similarly shrug out of their various shirts and sweaters.

 

“Whooaaa party up in here. You guys having an ab-off?”

 

Stiles and Erica high-five before Derek pulls him into his lap. Stiles grins softly and presses a kiss to Derek’s hairline, settling in to sit in his normal position, which is almost side-saddle on Derek’s lap.

 

Derek’s hands stop him.

 

Stiles looks at Derek in more confusion than alarm as Derek positions him so that he’s seated between the V of Derek’s legs. Stiles goes quietly, but makes a slight noise in alarm when Derek spreads his legs and pries Stiles’ legs open as well. Basically, Stiles is now sat between his mate’s spread legs with his own legs splayed out. He’s surprised there isn’t a neon arrow pointing to their crotches.

 

“Well this is provocative. Let’s pretend I’m not that kind of girl, Derek, and close this up heeeeeeeey watcha doin’?”

 

Derek is insistently trying to tug Stiles’ shirt up and over his head, which just- NO. Stiles is baby-chubby right now, that is NOT what he needs. Derek growls and while normally that would make Stiles melt a little, right now it just strengthens his resolve.

 

“Der, no one wants to see my baby belly!”

 

“I kind of do.”

 

Stiles whips his head up in surprise. Because that was Danny, and Danny is an extremely good-looking man. Who sits next to Stiles every day. And who is not forward at all. But there he is, chilling shirtless next to Jackson on their olive couch.

 

“I um- excuse me?”

 

“He said he wants to see your baby bump, Stilinski.” Jackson sneers, and while Stiles can normally take whatever Jackson dishes out and return it tenfold, he’s sensitive about this, alright? He feels the tips of his ears go pink and he huffs out a sarcastic snort, insistently tugging his shirt down as far as it will go.

 

“Jackson.” The steel in Danny’s voice gets Stiles to whip his head up, and his mouth falls open as he sees Danny with his hand holding the back of Jackson’s neck. Jackson’s mouth has fallen open a little too, and he looks so bratty but then Danny squeezes and Jackson _melts_ and whispers a soft “M’ sorry, Stiles.”

 

Holy shit, that was hot. Stiles wonders idly what else Danny can get Jackson to do. Danny meets Stiles’ eyes and smirks, seemingly reading his mind. Stiles gulps and tries to meld himself into Derek, who is leaning up in their chair. Derek hums and nuzzles Stiles’ neck, and Stiles sighs and closes his eyes. Derek licks his neck then gently, and slowly manages to pry Stiles’ shirt off. Stiles keeps his eyes closed tightly though, because for some reason he can’t bear the idea of taking in everyone looking at him. Like he’s a freak.

 

Instead he hears a quick intake of breath, then several groans of varying pitches throughout the room. He opens his eyes to find everyone staring at _him_ , Stiles Stilinski, and his belly. Every non-human pair of eyes in the room is glowing, and the humans are both clenching their respective couches.

 

The air is tense, crackling with anticipation. Stiles feels like he can’t breathe for a minute, feels the thrumming of the pack bond through his bones and it feels like _sex_.

 

No one moves, everyone just pants and stares. Finally, Stiles hears Derek growl behind him,

 

“Show him what he means to the pack.”

 

Then Derek is yanking his hair back and kissing him fervently, and Stiles whimpers and loses himself in his mate’s tongue in his mouth and the hand palming his crotch.

 

\------------------

 

Sometime when Derek has literally ripped both of their pants off and is palming Stiles’ dick while twisting and pinching his especially-sensitive nipples to the point where Stiles has lost control of the whimpers coming from his mouth, Stiles looks up and sees Erica and Boyd.

 

They fuck exactly like he imagined.

 

Their couch has been kicked back several feet (ooooo you scratched Derek’s new floor!) and Boyd is on his back, strong legs firmly planted on the ground as he thrusts up into Erica. Stiles can even see from his position that her cunt is _soaked_ , Boyd’s crotch & pubic hair glistening wet. She’s got a wild smile on her face, bouncing on Boyd’s cock with frantic abandon and staring at Stiles and Derek, panting with appreciation.

 

Every once in awhile Boyd will lean up and suck one of her fantastic, large tits into his mouth and grab a handful of her large, bouncing ass. She’ll moan at that, and Boyd will fuck up even harder into her, causing Erica to run scratches across his shoulder and back, down his chest. Boyd’s beautiful ebony skin is glistening with sweat, and he has light pink welts from Erica’s nails tracing his body.

 

Then Boyd looks right at Stiles and smirks, tilts Erica’s hips up a bit and bucks up into her and swivels. Erica goes almost cross-eyed, arching her back and tits out as she screams and _squirts_ all over Boyd and his stomach. Boyd’s eye-lids flutter closed in what Stiles can only imagine is an imitation of Erica’s clenching pussy, and Stiles cums with Boyd as Derek shoves two fingers into his mouth, other hand forcing Stiles’ face forward to keep watching.

 

Erica pants above Boyd, breasts heaving as she rocks her hips in small circles, clearly savoring what looked like a phenomenal orgasm. Boyd leans up, abs rippling, and kisses her almost tenderly. Their bodies are positively sinful, Boyd’s muscle and shoulders flexing against Erica’s lush curves and pouting lips.

 

Then Boyd flips them around and gets Erica on her hands and knees. He pulls out of her briefly, and Stiles groans as he sees some of Boyd’s cum and Erica’s wetness drip out of her and slide along Boyd’s dick. Boyd smiles, grabs a handful of Erica’s hair and presses her down down down, until she’s stretched out and presenting for him. Then Boyd slaps his dick across her cunt a few times and presses back in, growling while he does.

 

Stiles closes his eyes again as he hears Boyd resume fucking Erica, and Derek takes the opportunity to press two fingers into him. Stiles cries out and forgets about everyone else for awhile.

 

\-----------

 

Derek has taken his cue from Boyd & Erica and moves their loveseat back a few feet, then lays down and has Stiles sit on his face in the 69 position as he works Stiles to another orgasm with his tongue shoved in Stiles’ tight hole. As Stiles sucks on his Alpha’s cock he realizes he’s in the perfect position to take a look at what Jackson & Danny are up to. When he does catch a glimpse, he whines around Derek’s dick, causing his Alpha to slap his ass.

 

Worth it.

 

They’re both seated on the couch, Danny sitting on Jackson’s cock. The kanima’s eyes are glowing, his legs spread out in front of him as Danny slowly, sensually, moves up and down on Jackson’s cock. Stiles finds himself hypnotized by the intensity in Danny’s eyes as he stares at Stiles and Derek, completely in control as he slowly slides up and down Jackson’s admittedly impressive member.

 

Jackson is whining behind Danny, panting and begging in his ear. The spoiled rich kid is not present, just a complete mess as Danny simply continues his torturous pace, one hand reaching behind him to firmly grasp Jackson by the hair. Jackson sobs and pleads,

 

“Please, _please_ Danny, let me fuck you, let me make you cum-“

 

“That’s not your decision, is it pet?” Jackson whimpers and shakes his head, buries his face in Danny’s shoulder. Danny looks at Stiles teasingly and _yanks_ on Jackson’s hair and asks,

 

“And why not, Jackson?”

 

Jackson sobs again and keens out,

 

“B-because bratty little sluts like me can’t control themselves.”

 

“That’s right, such a good pet. Don’t you like being good for me?” Jackson nods and smiles softly, eyes looking glazed over as he holds onto Danny tight. Stiles watches in awe as Jackson’s mouth goes slack and he simply lets Danny take from him, using his cock as a dildo as Danny murmurs filth in his ear

 

“Remember how you were before I found you, darling? You were wild, would stick your dick into anything that was wet. But then I showed you what true pleasure is, how it can be worth the wait.” Stiles sees Danny’s abs flex and knows he clenched down on Jackson’s dick, and Jackson howls and gives a thrust up.

 

Danny smiles and stops moving. Jackson immediately starts stuttering out apologies,

 

“No, NO I’m sorry Danny, I’m sorry mate I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Hush pet. You know what to do.”

 

Jackson whimpers again, but he pulls out of Danny with a wet squelch. Stiles stares as Jackson gently lifts Danny up and onto the couch, then sinks to his knees and crawls in between Danny’s legs. He doesn’t waste any time, just immediately swallows Danny’s dick, gagging around it. Danny moans softly and buries his hands into Jackson’s hair and begins thrusting, whispering for Jackson to start fingering himself open.

 

Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head as he cums again, three of Derek’s fingers working magic with his tongue. He hears his mate howl against his hole and thinks he passes out a little.

 

\--------------

 

When he comes to he’s lying on Derek’s chest, his mate thrusting lazily into him and kissing him awake with sugary, wet kisses. Stiles hears the squelching noises from his mate’s thrusts into his tight hole and moans in appreciation. Derek smiles and tilts Stiles’ chin up, and Stiles feels his cock twitch as he takes in the last group of the pack.

 

Allison is flat on her back, dark hair spread out around her in a halo. She looks like a woodland fairy, perky small tits tight and bouncing slightly as she rocks her hips. Isaac is above her, her long white legs over his shoulders as he stares at Derek and Stiles rapturously and eats Allison out with enthusiasm. His long tongue flicks out and over her folds, and every once in awhile he makes an absurd slurping sound as he sucks on Allison’s clit, making her keen soft and high. His chin is covered in her wetness, and his nose also brushes against her clit as he is being thrust forward.

 

Because Scott is… for lack of a better word, _pounding_ into Isaac’s ass. Scott looks more wolf-like than Stiles has ever seen, eyes glowing red and fangs out as his claws dig into Isaac’s hips and leave small traces of blood running down Isaac’s thighs. The beta just whines and arches back for more, ravenously eating out Allison’s cunt and licking her to orgasm after orgasm as he tastes her folds. Scott continuous to emit a low, almost constant growl as he fucks ruthlessly into Isaac’s hole, sweat glistening down his front and gaze intent on Stiles and Derek.

 

That’s when Stiles realizes that they’re ALL staring at him and Derek. Not only are they staring, they’re _getting off_ on them. Here, in a sea of debauchery and sexy people, the sight of _Stiles_ getting fucked by his Alpha is driving them to ecstasy.

 

Stiles preens, sits up and proudly displays Derek’s cock thrusting in and out of his hole, how well his mate fills him up, has gotten him ripe with his pups. Derek growls out, gone complete Alpha mode, and grabs two handfuls of Stiles’ ass possessively. He uses the leverage to fuck Stiles down on his cock, and Stiles moans wantonly and takes it all, revels in the feeling of _mate_ and _pack_ and _lust_ and _sex_.  

 

He is loved. He is wanted. He is cherished.

 

Stiles cums _hard_ , vision blacking out as Derek follows him with a howl. A chorus of howls and similar groans follow Stiles into unconsciousness.

 

\--------------

 

When Stiles wakes up, he’s upstairs in his bed, safe in his furry mate’s arms. He’s pretty sure everyone else has left the cabin, as the pack bond is quieter than it normally is in their presence. He sighs and wiggles a bit as he stretches, savoring the aches his mate always leaves him after a good fucking. Said mate chuffs and nuzzles closer, wrapping Stiles up and whispering quietly,

 

“You’re the beating heart of our pack, and you’re beautiful.”

 

Stiles falls back asleep with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. He dreams of tiny paw prints and a large, black wolf who dances with him under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me for stuff at http://versus21.tumblr.com


End file.
